1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid-level float switches, specifically to a float switch and mounting system assembly of sturdy construction that is primarily contemplated for use in condensate collection applications where a plastic pan is present, but which is also useful in a variety of other applications. The most preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an adjustable float switch body with the amount of its vertical movement relative to a concentrically positioned shaft being adjustably defined by an upper lock-nut and a disk-shaped bottom stop that are both connected to the shaft, with the float switch body also having a large surface area for enhanced buoyancy and responsive operation; a housing configured and positioned to protect float switch body movement from interference due to airborne debris, with the housing being closely positioned around the float switch body and having an open bottom end, the housing also having a threaded aperture centrally through its top surface that is configured for aligning the upper end of the shaft as it guides the vertical displacement of the float switch body within the housing, and the housing further having at least one air vent opening through its rear portion that is configured and dimensioned to prevent float switch body malfunction as a result of an airlock created by fluid entering the housing through its open bottom end; the two-part housing/clamp structure in combination with a clamping means creating an inverted J-shaped slot configured for being positioned over the upper edge of a vertically-extending support surface, such as a plastic pan, with the rear portion of the housing forming one side of the slot and the clamping member forming the other side of the slot and the curved upper surface connecting the sides of the slot, the clamping member also preferably having at least two horizontally-extending threaded bores therethrough each being configured for the engagement of one thumbscrew used for tightening the clamping member against a support surface positioned within its slot, and optionally comprises a ratcheting arrangement that further assists in adjusting the width of the J-shaped slot for a secure connection of the two-part housing/clamp structure to its support surface and further stabilize the installed housing/clamp structure to prevent changes in its orientation that could diminish float switch body function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When air conditioning condensate and other condensates are collected, there is often a risk of overflow or back-up into the system producing it. As a result, liquid-level float switches have been employed with collection pans to shut-off the source of condensate flow when the amount of fluid collected exceeds a predetermined depth. However, currently known float switches are deficient in many ways and thereby subject to malfunction, less responsive operation, more costly installation, and/or unstable installation. First, the collection pans used for condensate collection do not always have a sturdy construction. Therefore, when the upstanding pan wall to which a float switch is attached bends as a result of the switch mounting, the float switch tends to lean in over time and when it does it is no longer mounted in a level orientation, making it less responsive. Also, the plastic pans used can have varying upper edge configurations and a mounting bracket that securely attaches a switch/housing to one pan so as to achieve proper float switch function, may not be able to securely attach the float switch to a pan with a different upper edge thickness or configuration. Further, depending upon the location of the collection pan, a float switch mounted thereto may be at risk for malfunction as a result of airborne debris, such as but not limited to the insulation fibers often encountered in attics where air conditioning system condensing units are located. Also, prior art liquid-level float switches tend to have float switch bodies that wobble relative to the shaft with which they are associated, a condition that can lead to less responsive operation or malfunction. Typically, also, the installation of prior art float switches requires the drilling of at least one hole through the support surface or pan, which increases installation cost. In addition, some float switches are at risk for premature malfunction as a result of being made from materials that are not completely corrosion-resistant. In contrast, the present invention is made from plastic that is impervious to corrosion. Its float switch body is wider than those of known prior art float switches for greater water displacement and a faster response, and it contains a housing that protects its float switch body from malfunction due to airborne debris. In addition, it has at least two thumbscrews to facilitate and expedite clamping member installation in a manner where no drilling is required, as well as a two-part housing/clamp structure that can optionally include a ratcheting arrangement between clamping member and housing for adjustable and better securing of the device to plastic pans. Further, a plurality of spaced-apart ribs add strength to the present invention housing and clamping member, and relocation of air vent holes from the top surface to the rear portion of the housing protects them and makes them less likely to clog with water, algae, and/or debris for continued proper operation of the float switch body within the housing.